


Somebody Else.

by aboutdemots



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:14:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931079
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aboutdemots/pseuds/aboutdemots
Summary: Harry, Louis et Zayn entretiennent un lien unique, fort et destructeur à la fois. Ils s'aiment éperdument, s'apprécient et... Font l'amour, parfois, durant des heures chaudes d'été.Mais, cela ne peut pas durer toute une vie...« Plus de sexe alors ? »« Non, plus de sexe. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de rester amis, comme avant. »« Comme avant, oui. »





	Somebody Else.

**Author's Note:**

> J'avais l'idée en tête depuis de longs mois, il me fallait juste le temps et le courage de l'écrire.  
> Je suis désolée pour les fautes ou les incohérences, mais j'avoue que je suis assez paresseuse et je n'ai pas le courage de relire seize pages de LibreOffice avant de publier. D'autres os arriveront sûrement durant l'été !
> 
> Merci encore à ceux qui me suivent et prennent le temps de me lire.

_Juillet._

 

La sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit, sortant le bouclé de sa lecture, il posa son ouvrage sur la table basse du salon et accouru presque pour ouvrir à son invité. De magnifiques yeux bleus brillants et un petit nez adorable l'accueillirent. Sans attendre, le jeune homme s'avança vers lui et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ses bras trouvèrent leur chemin autour de sa nuque. Ils étaient encore sur le seuil. Le châtain en face sourit en se détachant au bout de quelques secondes, venant caresser sa joue rougie du bout des doigts.

**« Rentre Lou. »**

**« Zee n'est pas là ?** _Demanda le nouvel arrivant en entrant dans l'appartement_. **»**

**« Pas encore, il ne devrait plus tarder. »**

Suivit d'un hochement de tête, Louis alla directement en cuisine pour se prendre une bouteille de bière dans le réfrigérateur. Chaque fois qu'il venait dans la maison du bouclé, il se sentait comme chez lui. C'était un peu le cas, d'ailleurs. Harry vivait seul dans cet appartement qu'il avait loué depuis son entrée à l'Université, cela faisait donc un peu plus de deux ans maintenant. Il avait toujours voulu prendre son indépendance, se détacher de ses parents tout en restant proche de chez eux pour leur rendre visite de temps en temps. Pourtant, il détestait rester sans compagnie, ce pourquoi il avait acheté un petit chaton. Celui-ci dormait d'ailleurs sur un fauteuil, pas le moins du monde dérangé par le bruit que pouvait produire l'autre présence dans la maison. Ce n'était pas une chaleur humaine, mais c'était un être qui était tout de même friand de caresses et de câlins. A côté de cela, il avait deux merveilleux garçons avec qui il partageait sa vie depuis leur adolescence, à tous les trois. Comme deux meilleurs amis. Presque...

La sonnerie se fit entendre une deuxième fois, Harry laissa le châtain se débrouiller dans la cuisine et alla ouvrir. La porte laissa apparaître un joli métis, le visage bronzé et recouvert d'une légère barbe d'un ou deux jours, des yeux couleur caramel, sombres et envoûtants, sans parler de son corps élancé et les nombreux tatouages qui recouvraient ses épaules dénudées. L'été était là depuis quelques jours, la chaleur envahissait les rues, le soleil réchauffait la peau. Le nouvel invité s'avança en souriant et lui offrit un doux baiser, le bouclé passa une main autour de sa nuque et étira ses lèvres en un sourire quand ils se reculèrent. Tout en suivant les pas du premier arrivant, Zayn entra dans la maison et salua l'autre garçon en venant le prendre dans ses bras. C'était ainsi, une amitié très forte, peut-être un peu trop....

Communément à leur habitude lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient ensemble, Harry les laissa aller jusqu'à sa chambre. A peine franchirent-ils la porte que déjà les fines lippes de Louis venaient s'emparer des siennes, leurs mains s'agrippaient à chaque pan de peau où passaient leurs doigts. Pendant ce temps, le métis lui retirait sa chemise en coton blanche, presque transparente, le tissu tombant le long de ses épaules avant de rejoindre le sol, dévoilant son torse nu et tatoué. Ses douces mains passèrent le long de ses hanches et firent leur chemin jusqu'à son ventre. Un frisson parcouru son dos lorsqu'il sentit les lèvres de Zayn se poser sur sa nuque, glisser le long de son épaule et mordiller parfois un bout de peau. Y laissait sa trace, celle de son passage. Ils étaient collés. A trois. Harry au milieu, aux anges, entourés par deux chaleurs corporelles brûlantes. Le plus jeune du trio se retrouva à soupirer de plaisir pendant le baiser qu'il échangeait avec Louis, son corps prenant place avec douceur sur son lit défait. L'un l'embrassait avec passion pendant que l'autre faisait descendre ses doigts le long de son corps pour déboutonner son jean, se déshabillant aussi par la même occasion. Ils échangeaient les rôles. Harry se plaisait énormément à voir les lèvres de ses amis se rencontrer, sous ses yeux avides. A peine quelques minutes passèrent et ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois nus, à parfaite égalité. Leurs peaux se frottaient, se caressaient, se confondaient, se collaient. Le bouclé gémissait contre la bouche chaude et humide du basané, tandis que le dernier jeune homme du trio s'occupait de lui faire du bien, par quelque manière qu'il soit. La chaleur dans la pièce n'était plus seulement dû aux températures élevés de l'été, mais aussi celles de leurs corps en fusion.

Les choses se passaient ainsi, assez régulièrement, depuis maintenant un peu plus de deux ans. Ils se retrouvaient tous les trois pour coucher ensemble. Harry était celui qui avait proposé cette idée pour le moins saugrenue, pour autant, les deux autres n'avaient pas non plus décliné l'offre. Et, dès le départ, il n'y avait jamais eu de gêne ou de malentendu entre eux, ce n'était qu'une histoire de sexe. Pas de sentiments. Le temps que chacun d'eux s'engage dans une relation. Parce qu'ils étaient jeunes et conscients de leur attirance irrévocable les uns pour les autres. Seulement, ces rendez-vous chez le bouclé devenaient un peu trop réguliers au goût des deux autres garçons, non pas qu'ils trouvaient le corps du plus jeune lassant, loin de là même. Mais, ils ne voulaient surtout pas que ces histoires de plans à trois deviennent une habitude, et Harry semblait un peu trop considérer cela comme une part de son quotidien, s'y attacher. Il préférait se voiler la face en se disant que cette relation ambiguë durerait une éternité, parce qu'il ne souhaitait pas que ce rêve qu'il vivait pleinement, touche un jour à sa fin.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois blottis les uns contre les autres dans le lit, leurs souffles encore irréguliers et l'atmosphère encore chaude dû à leurs récents ébats. Harry, allongé au milieu, se releva pour aller boire un peu et se rafraîchir dans la cuisine, laissant les deux autres jeunes hommes entre les draps. Le métis attrapa son paquet de cigarette, qu'il laissait là, sur la table de chevet et l'alluma à l'aide d'un briquet, il en tendit une à Louis qui l'accepta avec plaisir. D'abord, ils fumèrent en silence, seulement couvert par le bruit de leurs souffles et la circulation au dehors puisque le bouclé laissait généralement la fenêtre ouverte. Ce fut Zayn qui, entre deux bouffées, se jeta à l'eau. Il remonta la couverture sur la moitié de son corps, juste au niveau de ses hanches, Harry y avait laissé plusieurs marques violacées à cet endroit, près de son tatouage en forme de pistolet. C'était l'un de ses endroits préférés à embrasser, après sa mâchoire parfaitement façonnée et carrée. Le châtain n'était pas évincé non plus, il avait quelques traces sur son torse et même sa sa fesse droite. Zayn tapota son mégot au dessus du pot de cendres posée sur la table basse et recracha la fumée blanche au plafond. Sa voix sonnait toujours de façon rauque et sensuelle après le sexe.

**« Je crois qu'il faudrait arrêter ça... »**

**« Mhh je le pensais aussi, oui, mais ça va briser Harry... Il est bien trop heureux de cette situation. »**

**« Justement, c'est ça qui ne va pas Louis. Il faut y mettre fin avant que ça ne devienne trop important pour lui. C'était son idée à la base, alors... On devrait lui en parler, lui dire qu'on ne veut plus faire ça. Pour son bien. Il a besoin de se détacher et nous aussi. »**

**« Il va croire qu'on s'éloigne.** _Le châtain soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux en bataille tout en fermant les paupières._ **Mais tu as raison. Seulement... Il y a un gros problème. Il est attaché à nous deux Zayn, et ça ce n'est pas possible. »**

**« Je sais, ça craint... Je pense que la meilleure solution serait de lui demander de choisir avec lequel de nous deux il veut... Rester ? C'est ce qui lui ferait le moins de mal. »**

**« Tu le connais, Harry ne pourrait jamais faire ça. »**

**« Faire quoi ? »**

La voix du bouclé venait de retentir alors qu'il était revenu avec un verre d'eau dans sa main, il fronça les sourcils et Zayn lui fit signe d'avancer pour les rejoindre dans le lit. Le sujet devait être abordé, tôt ou tard. Et retarder le moment ne ferait qu'augmenter la souffrance du plus jeune, de tous même. Si un d'entre eux était triste, alors les autres aussi. C'était comme ça, ils étaient reliés par des fils soudés et incassables. Du moins, ils le pensaient fort. Et pas seulement unis par le sexe. Ce n'était pas qu'un lien physique, c'était un lien psychologique et sentimental. Mais ils devaient mettre fin à ce jeu avant que tout ne tourne au drame, à la tragédie. Harry s'assit en face d'eux, il resta nu, l'exhibition de son corps ne le dérangeait pas le moins du monde, et il garda son verre glacé entre ses mains. Le métis posa l'une des siennes sur sa cuisse et se mordit la lèvre. C'était lui le plus doué avec les mots, lui qui étaient toujours venu susurrer des phrases réconfortantes au bouclé durant leurs actes, pour lui montrer qu'il était là. Lui qui lui tenait la main, qui liait ses doigts aux siens ou embrassait délicatement des parcelles de sa peau. Son front, le coin de ses lèvres, sa clavicule, son ventre... Louis n'en était pas moins doux, à sa manière, dans les regards enflammés et brillants qu'il lui lançait, dans les sourires chaleureux et réconfortant qu'il lui offrait ou bien lorsqu'il laissait leurs bouches se retrouver et s'apprécier.

**« On doit te parler sérieusement. A propos de.... Ça. »**

**« Ça quoi ?** _Demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée et le regard luisant._ **»**

**« Ce qu'on fait. Ne te méprends pas, tu... Tu es super doué, vraiment magnifique, mais, pour notre amitié je ne pense pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire. Je pensais que ce ne serait qu'une fois à l'occasion et à mes yeux ça devient trop sérieux. Pour toi. Tu t'y attache trop. »**

**« Oh je... Enfin, ça va. Je sais ce que je fais, et... Et je pensais que ça vous plaisait aussi de faire ça. Tous les trois. Que ça nous rapprochait, sans nous déranger. »**

**« Justement, ça devient un peu trop récurent. Je ne veux pas que tu souffres quand on... Le jour où Louis ou moi auront une relation. On a presque vingt et un ans et je pense qu'il est temps d'arrêter, avant que ça ne t'implique trop. Tu comptes énormément pour nous Harry et je pense que pour ton bien, ces moments là doivent cesser. »**

Il y eut un silence tandis que le bouclé baissait ses yeux vers ses verre encore plein. Les deux jeunes hommes, installés dans son lit, venaient de lui faire l'amour quasiment pendant trois heures et ils lui parlaient à présent d'y mettre fin, de tirer un trait. Bizarrement, il avait senti un goût d'adieu dans les baisers essoufflés, langoureux, qu'il avait échangé avec Louis et dans la manière dont Zayn avait caressé infiniment et délicatement sa peau, et quand ses lèvres avaient sucées et goûtées sa peau jusqu'à s'en imprégner. Comme s'ils ne souhaitaient pas le briser et en même temps faire durer éternellement ce moment. Harry fronça les sourcils, tendit sa main pour pose le verre sur la table de chevet et regarda alternativement ses _amis_ , sa voix tremblait. Il paraissait soudainement vulnérable, plus aussi fort et imposant comme quelques minutes avant.

**« Plus de sexe alors ? »**

**« Non, plus de sexe. Mais cela ne nous empêche pas de rester amis, comme avant. »**

**« Comme avant, oui. »**

**« Mais si tu le veux,** _continua Louis_ **, tu peux... Enfin, tu peux continuer ça avec l'un de nous deux. Je ne sais pas si ce sera réellement une relation ou simplement quelque chose de physique, c'est à toi de voir, à toi de décider. Tu peux refuser, essayer de te trouver une autre personne. Tout ce qui te plaît, Haz. »**

Les décisions ne sont jamais faciles à prendre, surtout quand le choix se divise entre deux personnes qui comptent plus que tout à nos yeux. Harry tenait à ce lien intime et incassable entre eux, cette petite flamme qui ne cessait de brûler et... Parfois, quand ils se retrouvaient, nus, leurs corps en sueur et collés, cette flamme se transformait en un feu ardent. Une force qui animait l'être entier du bouclé, qui lui donnait l'envie de vivre, de continuer d'avancer, de ne pas perdre pied. Jamais. Mais aujourd'hui, en cette fin d'après-midi, il se retrouvait confronté à un véritable dilemme. Il pouvait très bien refuser, essayer d'oublier ces quelques années durant lesquelles il s'était si épanoui et heureux. Comblé. Mais rien qu'y penser lui serrait le coeur. Il ne voulait pas perdre cette proximité et ce lien unique entre eux. Ils étaient bien trop proches pour s'éloigner si rapidement, si brutalement. Il ne pouvait pas reculer sans avoir personne derrière lui pour le rattraper, quelqu'un qui serait là pour accueillir sa tête excessivement lourde, parfois, sur son épaule. Un soutien. Après avoir lâché un soupir, il haussa les épaules en se mordillant la lèvre.

**« Je peux y réfléchir ? »**

**« Bien sûr Harry. »**

Et leurs mains se joignirent. Harry en tenait une, fermement, de chacun de ses amis dans les siennes. Il s'y accrochait. Pour ne pas tomber. Littéralement. Puis, étant donné qu'il semblait assez touché par cette annonce, les deux jeunes hommes décidèrent de rester passer la nuit ici. Ensemble. Une dernière fois. D'abord, ils mangèrent une pizza devant la télévision, Harry les regarda fumer sur le petit balcon de sa chambre. Il n'avait jamais touché à une seule cigarette de sa vie, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de trouver la vision de Louis et Zayn en train de tirer sur leurs cigarettes tout à fait séduisante, attirante. Sans parler du goût que cela laissait dans leurs bouches, ensuite, lorsqu'ils s'embrassaient à en perdre le souffle. Le métis les aimait avec une petite touche mentholée, alors cela amenait toujours une saveur spéciale, unique, à leur baiser. Une nouveauté que Harry adorait redécouvrir à chaque fois. Seulement ce soir, il devrait se retreindre, s'imaginer et se contenter de l'odeur lointaine qui venait chatouiller et narguer ses narines. Toutefois, cette restriction n'allait pas l'empêcher de garder ses bonnes habitudes. La nuit n'était pas encore tombée, il laissait la lumière du dehors éclairer la pièce tandis qu'il ôtait ses fines couches de vêtements. Il s'allongea dans le lit, ses jambes au dessus de la couverture, son corps nu. Le bouclé avait toujours aimé dormir et traîner nu chez lui, cela était devenu une habitude depuis que Zayn et Louis étaient rentrés dans sa vie, plus précisément lorsqu'ils avaient commencé à partager son lit ensemble, à découvrir chacun leur corps.

Les deux jeunes homme n'étaient pas le moins du monde dérangés par cette vu, le châtain émit un petit rire en rentrant. Puis, rapidement, ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois nus dans ce lit. Enlacés. Harry s'accrochait à eux. S'agrippait même. Il craignait de les voir partir. Qu'ils l'aient abandonner le lendemain matin, quand il se réveillera. Même s'il avait une confiance aveugle en eux. Là n'était pas le problème. Mais il était le plus jeune, le plus vulnérable, le plus fragile. Louis remonta la couverture sur eux, jusqu'à leurs hanches et noua ses chevilles autour de celles du bouclé. Leurs positions leur permettaient de se toucher, de garder un contact. Harry gardait sa place au milieu, couché sur le côté, face au châtain, dos au métis. Zayn avait son torse et tout le bas de son corps collé à son dos, une main autour de son ventre et une autre dans ses cheveux afin de les caresser, de jouer avec. Louis avait une de ses mains liées à celle du bouclé, au milieu de leurs corps si proches, l'autre glissée contre ses fesses, sa tête près de la sienne. Après avoir fait l'amour, ils avaient l'habitude de dormir ensemble, toujours collés et enlacés, Harry était le dernier à s'en plaindre. Une chaleur agréable se répandit dans son ventre quand les lèvres du métis se posèrent doucement sur sa nuque, il ne s'y habituerait jamais. Les caresses de ses amis lui faisait tellement de bien, le rassuraient tellement qu'il finit par s'endormir. Zayn et Louis échangèrent un dernier regard entendu puis rejoignirent les bras de Morphée à leur tour.

 

 

*    *    *

 

_Sept mois plus tard ; Février._

 

Harry fut réveillé par la chaleur d'un rayon de soleil sur sa peau, il s'étira en poussant un soupir, sentant ensuite des bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille et des lèvres se poser contre le haut de son dos nu. Un sourire prit place sur son visage encore endormi. Trois mois étaient passés depuis qu'il avait pris sa décision. Trois mois qu'il se réveillait avec une personne à ses côtés. Il pensait vivre ce changement beaucoup plus mal, mais au final l'habitude d'avoir quelqu'un avec qui passer sa journée l'avait fais oublier cette mauvaise passe. Cela ne l'empêchait pas d'y penser parfois, de se sentir nostalgique de l'époque où il pouvait avoir deux magnifiques jeunes homme avec qui partager un moment unique de sexe. Aujourd'hui, il en avait un sur les deux. Et ce n'était pas plus mal. Cependant, ils étaient toujours trois. Trois amis. A part que deux d'entre eux étaient en couple. Mais cela ne changeait rien à leur amitié fusionnelle. Un frisson traversa le dos du bouclé, alors qu'un souffle chaud s'abattait sur sa nuque. Il s'était coupé les cheveux récemment. Et il était heureux d'avoir pris cette décision, car maintenant il pouvait apprécier pleinement la sensation des lèvres de son petit-ami sur sa peau autrefois cachée sous sa masse de cheveux longs. Il les avait laissé poussé jusqu'à ses tétons, quasiment, et aujourd'hui ils arrivaient un peu en dessous de ses oreilles. Cela n'empêchait toutefois pas ses mèches de boucler et de lui donner cet air d'enfant adorable, cette candeur. Il garda ses paupières fermées encore quelques secondes, alors qu'un murmure rauque et encore dormi parvint à ses oreilles.

**« Théo ou café ? »**

**« Thé, s'il te plaît. »**

La place derrière lui fut rapidement vide, mais encore chaude. Il se coucha sur le dos, la couverture lui arrivant sur le bas du ventre. Il resta allongé encore quelques minutes, avant de se lever et d'enfiler un caleçon et un tee-shirt. Arrivé à la cuisine, ses narines furent chatouillées par la bonne odeur de pancakes et du café. Il n'était pas friand de cette boisson, mais il en aimait le parfum. Le jeune homme qui partageait sa vie depuis ces derniers sept mois terminait de préparer leur petit-déjeuner. Harry prit place derrière le bar, sur le tabouret et bailla légèrement. Sa tasse de thé aux agrumes était déjà servi, encore chaude si on en croyait la fumée qu'on voyait s'agglutiner dans l'air. Il en bu une petite gorgé, le liquide lui brûla la gorge, mais il adorait cette sensation. Un léger goût acide et un soupçon de sucre. Puis le jeune homme vint déposer leur repas dans les assiettes devant eux, sa propre tasse de café à côté de la sienne. Il reposa la casserole, s'approcha du bouclé et vint embrasser le coin de ses lèvres, juste à l'endroit où se dévoila une fossette lorsqu'il se mit à sourire.

**« On irait pas prendre notre douche ensemble après ça ? »**

**« Tu sais très bien ce qui va se passer si on fait ça. On va être en retard alors qu'on doit rejoindre nos amis en ville. »**

**« Ils peuvent bien patienter un peu. »**

**« Bébé, on est** _**toujours** _ **en retard. »**

**« Tu exagères, Harry. C'est juste eux qui sont constamment en avance. »**

**« Ou à l'heure. »**

**« Je vois.** _L'autre jeune homme se recula en affichant un sourire espiègle._ **Tu ne veux pas de mon corps, tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. »**

**« On a fait l'amour hier soir deux fois de suite, avant de s'endormir. »**

**« Est-ce que tu te plains ? »**

**« Non, jamais. »**

**« Bien ! »**

Ils échangèrent un sourire amusé, puis son compagnon posa un baiser sur sa bouche rapidement, avant de se reculer pour aller manger son petit-déjeuner, en face de lui. Ils prirent leur temps, discutèrent pendant près d'une demi-heure. Puis le plus vieux se leva pour aller prendre sa douche tandis que Harry commençait la vaisselle, il essaya encore de le convaincre de se joindre à lui sous l'eau afin de -selon ses mots- _« ne pas gâcher trop d'eau »_ , ce qui fit éclater de rire le bouclé. Mais il ne céda pas. Il ne connaissait que trop bien son compagnon pour savoir qu'ils ne feraient pas que se laver. Cependant, avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce, il attrapa son bras et l'attira contre lui afin de poser ses lippes contre les siennes.

**« Merci pour le petit-déjeuner, Lou. »**

Louis haussa un sourcil et sourit en coin avant de donner une légère tape sur ses fesses en lui disant de ne pas traîner. Le châtain avait toujours ce petit air espiègle et jouer dans ses pupilles, un éternel enfant. Mais il savait toutefois être sérieux quand il le fallait. Harry lava les assiettes, les posa sur le côté de l'évier. Et quand il entendit la voix aiguë de son petit-ami venir de la salle de bain sous forme d'un chant, il ne pu s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre en riant. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer une plus belle vie que celle-ci. Puis, finalement, étant donné qu'il avait terminé sa vaisselle en avance et que Louis le faisait craquer avec ses chansons, il se glissa sous la douche avec lui.

Et, bien sûr, ils arrivèrent en retard au rendez-vous. Liam leva les yeux au ciel en les voyant arriver comme sur un petit nuage. Le châtain avait encore les cheveux en bataille et mouillés tandis que les jours de Harry étaient encore rosées de la chaleur présente dans la pièce. Et cela fit rire Cassiopée, la petite-amie de Liam qui leur avait toujours dis adorer leur bonne humeur. Ils s'étaient retrouvé dans ce petit restaurant, en face de la fontaine, à l'heure où le soleil pointait et où les rues sentaient bon la nourriture. Louis lâcha les doigts du brun pour se prendre une cigarette et la coinça entre ses lèvres.

**« Sérieux les gars, il n'y a une fois où vous pouvez arriver à l'heure ? »**

**« Faut croquer la vie à pleine dent Li' ! Il est où Zayn ? »**

**« Parti chercher son rencard. »**

Louis manqua de s'étouffer avec sa fumée de cigarette et Harry fronça les sourcils. Si Zayn sortait avec quelqu'un, il leur aurait dis, surtout qu'ils s'étaient vu il y a deux jours de cela et qu'ils parlaient quasiment tout le temps par message quand ils n'étaient pas ensemble. Et à la vue de leurs mines surprises, leur ami se mit à expliquer que le basané était en contact avec une personne depuis quelques semaines, qu'ils avaient eu deux ou trois rendez-vous et que, étant donné que cela semblait se concrétiser, il avait décidé de leur présenter. Mais il n'avait pas souhaité en parler avant, de peur de trop se précipiter et de se faire de faux espoirs. Zayn n'avait jamais entretenu de très longues relations, il n'en avait eu d'ailleurs que quatre. La dernière en date avait duré trois semaines. La plupart du temps, il ne prenait pas les choses au sérieux et se contentait de coups d'un soir rencontré en soirées. Ses amis essayaient de lui trouver quelqu'un, car il semblait toujours seul et dans son coin, mais toutefois ils ne forçaient pas non plus les choses. Zayn était un adulte réfléchit et capable de prendre des décisions par lui-même en ce qui concernait sa vie.

Alors que les deux nouveaux arrivants commandaient leurs boissons en apéritifs, le métis venait d'apparaître avec une fille à son bras. Elle lui arrivait aux épaules, des cheveux blonds ondulés, des yeux bleus presque aussi perçants que ceux de Louis et des lèvres colorés d'une belle couleur rouge qui mettait en valeur son regard. Son visage était doux, lisse, comme celui d'un bébé. Aucun doute, elle était magnifique. Peut-être, effectivement, au style de leur ami. Mais la seule différence, c'était que Zayn n'était, à leur connaissance, encore jamais sorti avec une seule femme. Un léger sourire, à la fois timide et gêné, s'affiche sur les lèvres de la demoiselle tandis que le basané venait lier ses doigts aux siens.

**« Donc... Je vous présente Adèle. Et Adèle voici tous mes amis. Harry et son petit ami Louis, Liam et sa copine Cassiopée. »**

**« Bonjour, je suis ravie de vous rencontrer. Zayn m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »**

**« Ah ouais ? On ne peut pas dire la même chose. »**

Harry donna un coup de coude au châtain qui ne possédait, décidément, aucun filtre entre ses paroles et ses pensées. Parfois, c'était une qualité qui permettait d'avoir un avis sincère sur quelque chose. Mais la plupart du temps, comme en cet instant, ce n'était pas forcément une bonne chose. Il manquait de tact. Zayn poussa un soupir et émit un faible grognement avant de guider la jeune femme à l'autre bout des deux tables jointes, à leurs places. Leur petit moment à cette terrasse de café se déroula assez bien. Ils parlaient de l'université, Liam de son nouveau travail de vétérinaire. Il avait décroché un poste de stagiaire pour le moment, mais il adorait être en contact avec des animaux, les soigner et leur sauver la vie parfois même. Louis et lui se connaissait depuis le lycée, ils s'étaient éloignés à l'époque des études supérieures, mais Liam était revenu dans sa ville d'enfance assez rapidement. Cassiopée était secrétaire dans un cabinet de médecin. A deux, ils parvenaient à joindre les bouts et se payer leur petit appartement. Louis et Harry terminaient leurs études, ils vivaient dans le studio du premier, aidé par les versements mensuel de la bourse, de l'argent de poche par leurs parents et le travail à mi-temps que le châtain exerçait à côté, caissier dans un magasin Adidas. Zayn... Zayn donnait de moins en moins de nouvelles. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute de se voir, mais il évoquait très peu sa propre vie. Dès que le sujet tournait autour de sa personne, il donnait des réponses brèves et changeait directement de conversations. Il n'avait jamais été très à l'aise pour parler de lui, mais jamais à ce point là. Ses deux meilleurs amis avaient l'impression de ne plus le connaître.

La preuve étant... Aujourd'hui, l'annonce d'une nouvelle personne dans sa vie amoureuse tombait comme la foudre, violente. Surtout pour Harry. Harry avait toujours eu une confiance aveugle en lui, il lui avait toujours tout confiancé, parfois plus qu'à son propre petit-ami. Parce qu'il savait que le basané avait l'oreille attentive et le coeur généreux, même s'il ne desserrait pas souvent ses lèvres. Alors là, il se sentait trahi, même abandonné. Sa gorge se serrait à la seule pensée que, peut-être, Zayn ne voulait plus l'intégrer dans sa vie. Il semblait, jour après jour, se détachait de lui, d'eux tous. Et il ne pouvait, définitivement, pas le laisser partir. Pas sans avoir eu une explication avant. Mais aujourd'hui, aujourd'hui il n'en avait pas le courage. Il se sentait étrange, faible. Quand ils s'étaient tous quittés, le métis était parti en murmurant un faible au revoir, sans aucun regard en arrière. Au moins, Adèle était beaucoup plus aimable et charmante que lui. Harry comprenait ce qu'il avait pu lui trouver, elle avait un beau sourire, elle avait ce teint frais, cette peau dorée, ces yeux lumineux, cette facilité à s'intégrer dans un groupe tout en restant légèrement timide. En rentrant chez eux, Harry resta coincé dans son humeur grisâtre, dans son silence. Louis voyait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond, essayait de le questionner, mais il ne voulait pas répondre. Le soir, il refusa qu'ils fassent l'amour, il n'avait pas la tête et l'envie pour cela.

 

* * *

 

_Mars._

Son poing toqua trois fois contre la porte en bois, lourdement. Ses traits étaient tirés par la colère, par cette pulsion de rage. Une heure plus tôt, avant de se rendre ici, il avait été regardé son fil d'actualité Facebook et avait vu des photographies sur le compte de Zayn, sur lesquelles il avait été identifié. Des clichés à une fête. Pas n'importe laquelle. Une fête qu'il avait organisé pour son anniversaire. Il y avait Adèle, avec lui, sur quelques unes. On pouvait le voir en train de lui tenir la hanche en soufflant son gâteau à trois étages, ou encore en train d'embrasser le coin de ses lèvres sur ce qui ressemblait à une piste de danse. Il avait le sourire. Et Harry avait grincé des dents avant de littéralement jeter son portable à travers la pièce. Zayn avait organisé une soirée d'anniversaire et ne les avait pas invité. Aucun mot. Simplement un remerciement quand ils lui avaient, chacun leur tour, souhaité par l'intermédiaire d'un message. Et quand Louis lui avait demandé s'il prévoyait quelque chose pour l'occasion, parce qu'on a pas vingt trois ans tous les jours, il avait répondu que non il ne voulait rien faire, car c'était trop de travail. En voyant ces photographies, avec des personnes que Harry ne connaissait même pas, il s'était pris une claque monumentale. Comme si le poids du monde venait de tomber sur ses épaules et l'écraser. Il avait envoyé un message à Louis qui était au travail, déjà très en colère, et s'était ensuite directement rendu à son appartement.

Maintenant, il espérait qu'il soit chez lui. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, il pensa à faire demi-tour, mais le bruit des clefs se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit sur le visage du basané. Sans poser de question, il laissa le bouclé rentrer. Rien n'avait changé. Son appartement se composait de trois pièces, d'une cuisine ouverte sur le salon où régnait toujours un petit désordre. En fond, ça sentait toujours un mélange entre la cigarette et le café. Deux choses que Zayn adorait. Il se dirigea vers son bar et sortit deux tasses, Harry resta au milieu du salon, son regard vert sapin voyagea partout, comme s'il découvrait cet endroit pour la première fois, alors qu'il en connaissait quasiment chaque détail. L'étagère avec tous les vinyles et les cds, la platine posée sur la petite commode à côté, le cendrier toujours à la même place sur la table basse, à droite des télécommandes.

**« Tu veux un café ? »**

**« Pourquoi tu fais ça ? »**

**« Parce que je suis poli et que j'ai préparé assez de café pour remplir deux tasses ? »**

Son ton était légèrement froid et sarcastique, un peu différent de d'habitude aussi. Il ne le regardait pas directement, son visage était baissé vers la cafetière qui laissait couler le liquide noir et brûlante dans la première tasse. Harry avait envie de s'approcher et de le secouer par les épaules jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille.

**« Non. Pourquoi tu nous mens, pourquoi tu nous mets à part, pourquoi tu t'éloignes ? »**

Les gestes du basané s'immobilisèrent le temps de quelques secondes, il reposa la cafetière et glissa un demi-sucre dans sa boisson chaude. La fumée montait et passait devant son visage. Ses cheveux étaient encore en bataille, rasés légèrement sur le côté, il avait une barbe d'un ou deux jours. Son teint paraissait moins rayonnant qu'avant. Il passa une main contre ses paupières et poussa un soupir, faisant le tour de l'îlot pour être du côté du bouclé.

**« Je ne vous ignore pas. »**

**« Ah ouais ? Et tu peux m'expliquer ces photos de ta fête d'anniversaire sur ton mur Facebook ? »**

**« Oui, c'était avec ma famille uniquement. Je suis rentré à Bradford et ma mère voulait absolument le fêter, elle a invité des proches, des cousins etc. »**

**« Pourtant, tu avais l'air content là-bas. »**

**« Harry... »**

Son ton est las, comme s'il ne souhaitait pas s'expliquer ou que cela était sans intérêt, mais Harry cherche des réponses. Il détestait par dessus tout se sentir isolé. Depuis qu'il était rentré, ils n'avaient jamais échangé un seul contact visuel, Zayn évitait constamment son regard. Il semblait ailleurs ou faisait tout pour éviter cette conversation. Seulement, il était coincé parce que le bouclé avait un tempérament borné et il ne comptait pas repartir sans avoir mis les choses au clair, sans se sentir soulagé un minimum.

**« Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais rien dit pour ton travail à la galerie de Londres ? Pourquoi tu ne nous a jamais parlé du décès de ta grand-mère ou du futur mariage de ta sœur ? C'est Liam qui nous a mis au courant de tout ça. »**

**« Je ne... »**

**« J'ai pire...** _Le coupa le bouclé, sentant la colère monter en lui._ **Pourquoi tu n'as jamais évoqué Adèle, ou même ton attirance pour les femmes ? Pourquoi tu refusais de nous parler de ta vie amoureuse, de tes relations ? On est pas censé être tes meilleurs amis ? Dis moi putain... ! »**

**« Tu ne peux pas comprendre, Harry. C'est compliqué. »**

**« Qu'est-ce qui est compliqué ? Tu peux toujours te confier à nous. Tu as oublié toutes ces années qu'on a passé ensemble ? Tu aurais pu au moins nous tenir au courant. Je te déteste. Et je me déteste de dire cela. Mais j'ai l'impression que tu nous éloi... »**

La phrase de Harry mourut contre les lèvres du basané qui venaient de se poser sur les siennes, délicatement au départ, mais la suite du baiser avait un goût de désespoir. Durant plus de deux deux secondes, le bouclé ne réagit pas, il fut incapable de bouger. Il avait l'impression de revenir quelques mois en arrière, quand il se délectait de la douceur de sa peau contre la sienne, contre sa peau, contre chaque flanc de son corps. Un frisson traversa son dos et il recula sa tête rapidement, brisant ce court échange. Les mains de Zayn étaient accrochées à sa nuque, ses doigts caressaient la base de ses cheveux. Leurs visages étaient toujours proches, bien trop proches. Puis il murmura, en posant son front contre celui du bouclé.

**« Je suis désolé... »**

**« P... Pourquoi tu as fais ça ? »**

**« Je t'avais dis ; c'est compliqué. »**

Pour la première fois, Zayn s'autorisa à le regarder. Directement dans les yeux. Ses pupilles caramels rencontrèrent celles émeraudes du jeune homme en face de lui. Son regard brillait, ses doigts -contre sa peau- tremblaient légèrement. Harry était perdu, son visage était passé de la colère à l'incompréhension. Son coeur battait fort dans sa cage thoracique, le métis sentait affreusement bon ; l'eau de Cologne et l'après-rasage. Il le pouvait voir, dans son expression, toute la faiblesse d'un enfant et de la tristesse. Ses bras étaient encore ballants de le long de son corps fin, mais il avait une envie irrésistible envie de tendre la main et de venir caresser sa joue bronzée. Il semblait avoir perdu toute son assurance. Et Harry voulait le serrer contre lui jusqu'à l'étouffer. Jusqu'à ce qu'il rejette ces traits de douleur sur son visage. Une main du basané glissa dans son dos, s'arrêta au niveau de sa hanche et son nez trouva refuge au creux de son cou. Le bouclé avait mal à la poitrine, pour Zayn. Pour son meilleur ami qui souffrait et qui gardait tout ancré en lui. Il sentait son souffle chaud contre sa peau, cela lui provoqua un frisson qui descendit le long de son échine. Puis sa voix s'éleva, un murmure tremblant et faible.

 **« Je ne voulais pas que ce soit lui. Je ne voulais pas que tu le choisisses lui... J'avais l'espoir que tu... Que ton choix se porte sur moi. Puis quand tu nous a dit que tu ressentais des sentiments pour Louis, je me suis effondré. Je le savais, je le savais et pourtant j'y croyais... Je pensais qu'on partageait ce lien unique, quand on faisait... l'amour. Même si nous étions trois, je pensais lire quelque chose de plus dans tes yeux quand tu me regardais, ou encore dans la façon dont on se caressait, dont on s'agrippaient l'un à l'autre. Je ne sais pas si tu l'as senti aussi. Mais... Je te regardais à chaque fois que tu atteignais l'orgasme, parce que tu prononçais toujours mon prénom dans un murmure, en cherchant un moyen de toucher et serrer ma peau. Un contact. Et moi... Moi j'avais interprété ça comme un signe. Chaque suçon, chaque morsure, chaque griffure était un cadeau. Un cadeau qui m'enfonçait un peu plus dans... Mon illusion. Alors lorsque tu as annoncé que tu étais en couple avec Louis, j'ai essayé de couper les ponts, de m'éloigner parce que... Parce que ça me fait tellement mal. De te voir heureux avec lui, de voir que doucement vous construisait quelque chose de beau, alors que j'aurais... J'aurais voulu être à sa place. J'ai essayé de te détester, de détester Louis, mais vous... Vous êtes mes meilleurs amis et... J'ai fais n'importe quoi, je le sais. Je couchais avec d'autres garçons, pour t'oublier, mais c'était impossible. Tu étais toujours là, dans un coin de ma tête, je t'imaginais à la place de leur visage, de leur corps. J'ai même gémi ton prénom une fois et c'était extrêmement gênant et bizarre...** _Un rire étranglé sort d'entre ses lèvres._ **Puis, j'ai essayé après ça de me mettre en couple. Ça n'a jamais marché. Parce que... Parce que les sentiments sont toujours là. J'ai rencontré Adèle à la galerie, quelques semaines avant que je ne vous la présente. Je savais que je lui plaisais, alors je lui ai parlé de toi... Elle est... Elle est gentille mais je n'ai jamais été amoureux d'elle ni d'aucune autre femme, ou d'aucun autre homme. Sauf toi. Seulement toi. »**

Durant tout son monologue, Harry était resté droit, attentif, figé. Mais à l'intérieur, son être battait à mille à l'heure, bouillonnait et explosait dans tous les sens. Il sentait le souffle irrégulier de Zayn contre sa peau, son coeur battre éperdument contre le sien, contre son torse, ses mains s'accrocher à son pull comme pour lui dire de ne pas partir. Il ressentait toute sa peine, toute sa douleur, toute sa tristesse. Cette tornade qui lui retournait l'estomac. Il avait l'impression que les rôles étaient inversé, qu'il n'étais plus le cadet du duo. Et le bouclé avait ce sentiment étrange qui montait en lui. Celui qui lui disait que, ce petit manque qu'il éprouvait depuis le début de sa relation avec Louis, ce petit trou qui le rendait parfois nostalgique, ou dans un état qu'il ne saisissait pas. Maintenant, il pouvait mettre le doigt dessus. Oui, lui aussi l'avait senti. Ce lien, invisible, et pourtant là, bien présent, entre eux. Entre Zayn et lui. Entre leurs corps, entre leurs bouches, entre leurs coeurs. Ce n'était pas anodin. Et il l'avait tout de suite remarqué, dès la première nuit qu'ils avaient passé à trois. Il avait, lui aussi, constaté, qu'à certains moments il occulté complètement Louis pour ne plus voir que le basané, que son visage déformé par le plaisir, ses mains chaudes sur sa peau brûlante, son souffle saccadé frappant contre ses lèvres. Il l'avait senti, lui aussi, mais il se l'était caché. Il avait enfoui cet petit doute au fond de lui même.

Et il commençait à comprendre pourquoi, parfois, les choses semblaient étranges avec Louis. Pourquoi, quand ils faisaient l'amour il cherchait toujours cette touche en plus qui apportait, justement, l' _amour._ Si Harry s'était mis en couple avec lui, c'était surtout par défaut. Parce qu'il avait peur d'être dévasté par le refus de Zayn. Par la constatation que, peut-être, ses sentiments ne seraient pas réciproques. Par le rejet. Et il préférait perdre un amant potentiel plutôt que son meilleur ami. Alors, lui aussi avait essayé d'oublier ses sentiments, de les enterrer et de développer ceux qu'il ressentait envers le châtain. Mais ils n'avaient jamais été plus que de l'affection amicale. Et il s'en voulait atrocement pour cela, d'avoir fais espérer Louis durant plus de huit mois, de l'avoir entraîné dans sa chute, de s'être accroché à lui si désespérément. Mais le pire dans tout cela était que, lorsqu'il prit le visage du basané entre ses longs doigts et qu'il lui demanda de l'embrasser à nouveau, il ne pensait plus du tout à son petit-ami actuel. Seuls eux deux comptaient. Seuls leur retrouvaille, tant attendue, avait de l'importance.

**« Tu es certain ? »**

Harry hocha la tête avec un sourire. C'était n'était plus une certitude, mais une évidence. Il avait retrouvé son Zayn. Prévoyant et attentif. Tendre et possessif. Même s'il semblait encore un peu secoué. Alors, le basané glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux du bouclé et l'embrassa avec ton son être. Un baiser digne de ce nom. Moins timide et maladroit que le premier. Plus langoureux et confiant. Cette fois, Harry y répondit sans attendre. Sa langue se glissa entre ses lèvres et retrouva celle du jeune homme, son coeur battait à tout rompre et il pouvait sentir celui du métis adopter cette même allure. Vive, impatiente. Leurs doigts s'agrippaient au vêtement de l'autre, tiraient dessus afin de se rapprocher, de se percuter, de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. C'était ce qu'ils voulaient, se lier définitivement, s'unir jusqu'au dernier souffle. Le souffle de Zayn était éreinté, celui de Harry saccadé. Ils se laissèrent trois secondes pour respirer, pour se dévorer du regard, pour se dire oui mutuellement en silence, avant de réunir à nouveau leur bouche. Sans réellement porter attention à où ils marchaient, ils se rendirent dans la chambre du basané, située au fond du couloir d'entrée. Le dos du bouclé cogna contre le mur, son tee-shirt avait déjà retrouvé le sol, le jean du basané était en train de tomber le long de ses jambes tandis qu'ils faisaient leur chemin jusqu'au lit défait. Zayn était trop paresseux pour le faire chaque matin en se levant.

Entre deux baisers, tandis que l'autre jeune homme retire son tee-shirt et allume une lampe de chevet, Harry s'autorise un regard autour de lui. Encore une fois, rien n'a changé. Il y a toujours quelques affaires sales et fripées sur une chaise, près de la penderie. La photographie signée des Rolling Stones que Harry lui avait offert pour ses vingt ans, lorsqu'il n'avait pas pu assister à un de leur concert à Londres. Cela toucha énormément le bouclé, qu'elle soit accrochée là, au milieu d'un mur, à la vue. Mais il remarqua aussi que, effectivement, il n'y avait aucun signe de la présence de Adèle dans cet appartement. Aucun vêtement, aucun objet lui appartenant, ou semblant du moins être à elle. Comme si elle n'avait jamais franchi le seuil. Puis, dans le lit, un détail lui sauta également aux yeux. Zayn dormait sur deux coussins et ils étaient posés l'un sur l'autre, au milieu de son matelas deux places. Rien d'autre. Aucun oreiller en plus. Les lèvres du basané se posèrent le long de son torse, jusqu'à son nombril, puis il remonta pour bloquer son regard dans le sien.

**« Tu as l'air pensif. »**

**« Je me demandais... Adèle est déjà venue ici ? »**

Un léger soupir sortit d'entre les lèvres du basané, ses mains se posèrent sur les hanches du bouclé, retracèrent les formes de chaque flanc de sa peau.

**« Elle n'est jamais rentré ni dans ma chambre, ni dans mon appartement. Quand on se voyait, c'était soit à la galerie, soit à sa collocation. »**

**« Donc, vous n'avez jamais... ? »**

**« Harry...** _Le métis sourit, amusé, et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux bouclés._ **Je ne l'ai même pas embrassé.** **Je ne pouvais pas alors que... La seule chose que je voulais c'était ton corps, à toi.** **»**

Harry semblait soulagé d'un poids énorme, son visage se détendit totalement quand Zayn vint y déposer des dizaines de baisers, un peu partout. Et entraînés dans cet élan passionnel, dévorant, ils se retrouvèrent nu au bout de cinq minutes, la corps frissonnant, en ébullition et la peau brûlante. Ils se perdaient l'un de l'autre, prenaient le temps de se parcourir, se découvrir à nouveau, s'apprendre, s'apprécier, se mordre, se caresser, s'embrasser, s'agripper, se griffer, s'aimer. Aucun bout de peau n'était laissé à l'abandon, leurs lèvres trouvaient toujours un moyen de se rejoindre. Ils sentaient leur corps vibrer, leur coeur battre toujours plus fort, plus vite. C'était infiniment et indéniablement bon, doux, lent. Ils étaient affamés l'un de l'autre, mais prenaient le temps de goûter, de savourer chaque petite seconde qui se révélait être le plus délicieux moment de leur vie. Ils retrouvaient tout ce qu'ils avaient connu dans leur nuits de sexe, à trois, seulement là... Ils n'étaient plus que deux. Et c'était encore mille fois mieux. Ils restaient parfois quelques minutes à simplement s'embrasser au milieu des draps, leurs doigts perdus dans les cheveux ou dans le dos du partenaire en face. Au final, ils firent l'amour une bonne partie de la soirée, du début de la nuit. Leur peau était toujours animé par cette chaleur, un film de sueur recouvrant certains endroits, les boucles de Harry en désordre et quelques suçons autour des tatouages de Zayn. De temps en temps, ils s'allongeaient l'un contre l'autre et reprenaient leur respiration, épuisé, avant de recommencer, encore et encore. Ils voulaient s'aimer jusqu'à bout de force, jusqu'à bout de souffle, jusqu'au bout de la nuit. Et, à chaque fois que Harry avait atteint l'orgasme, il avait murmuré -ou gémi même- le prénom du basané. Il avait laissé le prénom de celui qu'il aimait mourir sur ses lèvres et Zayn laissait son regard caramel fondre sur lui.

_Le lendemain._

Louis les regarda tour à tour, d'abord sans expression, laissant un silence lourd, pensant, traîner autour d'eux. Puis, un sourire apparu sur ses lèvres. Détendu, apaisé, heureux.

**« Ce n'est pas trop tôt. »**

**« Quoi ? »**

Ce mot sortit d'entre les lèvres des deux jeunes hommes assit en face du châtain, Harry avait l'impression d'avoir frôlé la crise cardiaque et Zayn avait du mal à gérer son stress. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas faire traîner les choses, de rendre la situation plus grave encore. Ils s'étaient rendu, dès le lendemain de leur nuit d'amour, à l'appartement que partageaient Louis et le bouclé pour lui faire part de ce qu'il s'était déroulé. Le basané avait raconté la même histoire qu'il avait avoué la veille à Harry, sans donner autant de détails sur ses sentiments, mais il s'était fait parfaitement comprendre. Harry, quand à lui, s'était également confessé quant à ses idées confuses et son amour caché pour le métis. Il avait angoissé, parce qu'il connaissait le tempérament de Louis. Il avait pensé directement qu'il aurait voulu mettre fin à leur amitié suite à leur rupture, à couper les ponts et ne plus jamais entendre parler d'eux, les insulter, leur hurler dessus, demander au bouclé de lui laisser une chance, au métis de sortir de leur vie, ou encore d'autres tas de scénarios. Mais jamais, Ô grand jamais, Harry n'aurait imaginé une telle réaction de la part de son -à présent- ancien petit-ami. Et la façon dont ils le regardaient devait être amusante à voir, car il se mit à rire.

**« Sérieusement, Zayn je me doutais depuis le début que ton éloignement par rapport à nous était dû à cela. Et si j'étais si énervé contre toi, c'est parce que Harry en souffrait atrocement et j'avais envie de venir t'attraper pour te secouer et te demander de tout lui dire. Parce qu'il n'a jamais compris avant aujourd'hui, il croyait que c'était de sa faute, qu'il avait fais quelque chose de mal. Je le consolais tous les soirs, je voyais à quel point il avait mal, à quel point il souffrait de ta distance, de ton mutisme. Tu n'avais même pas besoin de me le dire, je le savais depuis cette fois où il a fais son choix. Très mauvais, par ailleurs. »**

**« Comment ? Comment tu as su ?** _Demanda Zayn, du bout des lèvres._ »

**« Je suis votre meilleur ami, n'oubliez jamais. »**

Un sourire orna les lèvres du bouclé, il regarda Louis puis ses yeux trouvèrent leur chemin jusqu'au visage du basané qui à présent riait aux remarque de l'aîné du trio. En les fixant, il se disait intérieurement que jamais il ne voudrait les perdre, aucun d'eux, qu'ils ne signifiaient plus rien si l'un d'eux partait. Les doigts de Zayn glissèrent le long de son bras, dans une caresse, puis se lièrent aux siens. Son ressenti se concrétisa, alors qu'il admirait son sourire, il ne voudrait jamais être avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui.


End file.
